


Dan's Punishment

by PaperFox19



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, Dominance, Humiliation, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Dan tried to escape the thermos but Clockwork used his powers to regress him in age, turning him into a teenager once more. The Fenton’s take him in, and Danny makes it his mission to reeducate him, maybe awakening a dark side to himself. Danny/Dan/Harem
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Dan Phantom
Comments: 14
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dan’s Punishment

Dan tried to escape the thermos but Clockwork used his powers to regress him in age, turning him into a teenager once more. The Fenton’s take him in, and Danny makes it his mission to reeducate him, maybe awakening a dark side to himself. Danny/Dan/Harem

Chapter 1 Punishment

Dan Phantom was the future self of Danny Phantom, walking the darkest path and becoming a tyrant overlord in both the human and ghost world. His wickedness was so strong the Observants demanded that Clockwork the ghost of time to destroy Danny in the past, in order to destroy the evil self in the future. 

Clockwork refused, choosing to test past Danny with future ghosts, all souls deserved a second chance. While he was being tested Dan was wrecking the final remnants of the human resistance with his Ghostly Wail. Danny and his friends Sam and Tucker meet his future self, who was as Sam put it being a jerk. 

Dan had gone completely dark, he wasn’t human anymore, he was all ghost. Though he had memories of the past, he held no emotional attachments, even trying to destroy Sam and Tucker. Danny managed to save them, sending them back to the past, but he was stuck with...himself…his muscular, powerful, evil self. Dan mocked him, seeing how he was, how weak and pathetic he was. It was sad but true, whatever Danny could do Dan could do better, he had years of practice. Danny said he wouldn’t become him, so Dan told him he didn’t have a choice. Dan tossed him into the Ghost Zone and went back in time to make sure the dark events that created his future would come to pass. 

Danny was able to get back to his time and face off with his evil self just one more time. This time he came with an arsenal, every ghost fighting weapon his parents had created. Including the Fenton Ghost Peeler, Fenton Ghost Gloves, and the Fenton Specter Deflector. They weakened Dan enough for Danny to turn the tides on him. Dan believed that Danny was just delaying the inevitable, but Danny showed him the future wasn’t set in stone. 

He unleashed a ghostly wail of his own, this caught Dan off guard as he just recently created that technique. Dan tried to give him the come to the dark side speech Danny didn’t care what he had to say or what he thought, he had destroyed his human half, he was nothing but a very bad ghost. He used the Fenton Thermos to suck him and trap him inside. 

Danny tried to save his family, but the explosion was coming, only for time to stop. Clockwork had foreseen all of this, seeing the flow of time from above. He saved Danny’s family and put things back to the way they needed to be before Dan had interfered. 

Dan was taken to Clockwork’s domain in the ghost zone, a place untouched and existed outside of time. This caused Dan Phantom to be severed from Danny Phantom’s timeline. However, it was suspect if the thermos could contain…

-x- 

The Observants were not happy. “Not only do you ignore our orders in dealing with Danny Phantom,” they yelled at him.

“He deserved a chance!” he had his arms crossed. 

“But you allowed Dan Phantom to exist outside of time.” 

“He is trapped, contained.” Old Clockwork said. 

“But for how long? A year, a decade, a millennium?” The Observants were eternal, and they knew from past experiences that evils when stuffed into a box didn’t always stay there. 

Clockwork couldn’t say, the Thermos wasn’t meant to contain such powerful ghosts for long periods of time. Dan had even made a dent in it with his face as a sign, he wouldn’t be. He couldn’t be released in the Ghost Zone he was far too strong, Danny had bested him because he was arrogant and caught off guard. That wouldn’t happen again, and Dan knew where to strike him where it hurt. 

“The damage he can cause is massive!” 

“He is a monster!” 

“He must be punished!” That is when Clockwork got an idea. 

“He’s a monster now, but he was once a boy,” he floated up into the air. “I know the perfect punishment for him now.” 

Clockwork undid the seal on the thermos and Dan escaped. “I...I’m free...hahaha...I’m...” he was frozen in time. In this place, time held no limits no restrictions, it was a place where multiple timelines intersect. 

He conjured his power over time and blasted Dan, reversing his time. Not only was he de-aged back into a teenager, but Clockwork was able to take it a step further since in his time he was separated from his human self, which was still part of him. Even though he was cleaved from that timeline, that even was still part of his Chrono cycle. 

With his power he was able to reverse that event, returning Dan to a human body, it wasn’t perfect. A side effect of such a regression caused some side effects. Dan was a human and ghost hybrid again, but he had white hair with black streaks in his hair and had red eyes in his ghost form and the black turned blue in his ghost form. 

Clockwork unfroze him. “Wha...What have you done to me?!” he growled. His powers, all the power he’d accumulated over these many years was gone. He felt his human side again. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?”

“Returned you to what you were before you fell to a dark path!” Dan growled. 

“You think this will stop me, I split from my human half once before, I’ll do it again.”

“You cannot, as there is no ghostly power that can bring the dead back to life.” Dan’s eyes widened. 

“No...it cannot be!” Clockwork smirked. He had put the pieces together, there was no dividing, not again. This was no possession it was a merger. It was how he still held his consciousness, though his human heart was restored, the boy Dan had killed remained dead.

“Should you separate your life ends, simple as that.” 

“Bah, I can still get my revenge, I’ll destroy Danny and claim his life for my own. I’ll regain my powers, and you won’t be able to stop me!” Again Clockwork smirked. 

“Oh no?” He stopped Dan’s time again, and opened a portal and brought him to Danny.

Danny gasped as he was studying for a big test coming up, when a portal opened up in his room and knocked him flat on his ass. He was shocked to see Clockwork come out, and even more surprised to see another version of him. “Clockwork?” he looked at his doppelganger. “Is that…?” 

“It is Dan Phantom.” 

“Did he escape?” 

“No I let him out.”

“ARE YOU CRAZY?!” Danny snapped. 

“Not the last time I checked.” Danny facepalmed. 

“Why would you let him out?!” 

“He would have escaped eventually, and he still has yet to be punished.” Danny looked to his doppelganger, he didn’t have the same power as he did before. “The Observants feel you should take responsibility for your future self.” 

“But I beat him...I can’t...I can’t kill him!” 

“I’m aware, so I have come up with a plan. It comes in two stages, first I would like to bind your time with his, which means he won’t be able to harm you without hurting himself.”

“Huh?” Danny gasped. 

“His powers have been diminished, but he could easily grow them again if he’s not watched. By uniting your time, you will be linked. Doing this will also tether him to this timeline allowing him to slip into your life without questions.”

“But I have my own life to live, I can’t watch him 24/7, what if he does something crazy like attacking my family or my friends, or hurts someone innocent.” 

“That is where the second phase of my plan comes in.” Clockwork opened a new portal and time and reached in pulling out a ring and a collar. “This is the Phantom Ring, it gives dominion over who wears this collar. Consider it a safety net, you can set rules Dan has to follow and he cannot disobey.” 

“That sounds kinda...” Kinky he thought, a faint blush spreading over his cheeks. 

“He must be punished and you must be the one who takes responsibility for him.” Danny sighed. 

Clockwork did save his family, it was the least he could do. He agreed, and Clockwork linked their time. At this moment a unified constant was established, Dan was Danny’s cousin who would be staying with the Fenton’s after his parents tragically passed away. Not such a stretch of the truth. 

Danny put the ring on and slipped the collar around his Doppelganger’s neck. Clockwork snapped his fingers and Dan was unfrozen. “Damn it Clockwork...You!” His eyes went red. 

“You cannot hurt him, I have linked your time with his, should Danny die, your life will also end.” 

Dan growled. “You’d be surprised what you can live through!” 

Danny activated the Phantom Ring. “You’ll be living under my rules. Rule Number 1 You will not harm me, my family or my friends.” 

“What are you...” he was cut off as the collar glowed. “Yes master!” he blushed. 

“Rule 2, you will not harm the innocent, you will use your ghost powers for good!” 

“You must be joking...” the collar glowed again. “Yes, master!” 

“Rule 3, you will not reveal your or my secrets to anyone.” 

“What are you doing to me...yes master!” 

Getting called master was causing unique feelings to stir inside Danny. “Rule 4, you will protect and serve me as your master!” 

Dan blushed. “Yes master!” he glared at Clockwork. 

“I see you have everything under control here.” he opened the portal and left the two alone. Dan and Danny Phantom together again, and his punishment was only just beginning. 

To be continued 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2

Danny looked at Dan, his young mind working over what has happened. He was tasked with taking charge of his evil future self made young. Their time was linked and Danny was given a ring to control Dan and make him live by his rules. The collar around Dan’s neck compelled him to obey, and since their time was linked if Danny died so would Dan.

What surprised him was that while he was at first opposed to the idea of having his future evil self around, he didn’t want to kill him. Despite what Dan had done, he felt no hatred in his heart for him, even if he didn’t one hundred percent forgive him. He made bad choices and went down the worst path, but this was his second chance. His fate was now in Danny’s hands. He could punish him and have a bit of fun himself.

Dan was brought to Danny in a very interesting time, during a time as a young man he began to question his feelings. Did he like girls, did he like guys, did he like both? What was he interested in, what excited him?

He used to like Paulina, but he wasn’t sure why, anymore. Yes, she was pretty and popular, but so was Dash, though just replace pretty with handsome. They were both jerks, Paulina could act nice and sweet to get what she wanted, just as Dash could. Tucker was still girl-crazy, but Danny was wondering if being with a girl is what he wanted at all.

Danny tried to think about what was it about Paulina that made him like her in the first place, and he couldn’t really think of anything specific. In school, Paulina was like the queen bee and all the guys wanted her or at least said they did. What did they like about her? She was pretty, she’s so pretty, she’s very pretty, was the typical response.

Even the girls didn’t necessarily like Paulina, they were nice to her because you had to. There were a few girls she screwed over, stealing boyfriends for the fun of it, only to throw them away. She took enjoyment out of stealing guys from other girls and then treated her time like the boys were lucky to be used by her despite destroying the relationship.

Danny was blind to it, like so many others, but since getting his ghost powers, his eyes were opened up wide. Paulina liked his ghost form, Danny Phantom, but didn’t like his human form. Why? They were the same person, and yet she loved one over the other. It was all face value, as a ghost Danny was a cool superhero, but Danny Fenton was just some nobody.

It didn’t matter what was on the inside to her. He was famous, well infamous, a bit of both. It made Danny question his own feelings, could he like someone like Paulina just for being pretty, when she was so awful to those she deemed beneath her. That had him wondering, what about Dash.

Dash was a buff, good looking jock, with a rocking body, but was a total ass hole, and usually a dick, there were many times Danny wished he could tell Dash to go fuck himself because of it. If Paulina was aggressively mean to him like Dash was, would he have disliked her as much as he disliked Dash? That’s when it hit him, Dash treated him better when they were on equal footing, Dash even revealed to be a fanboy of his ghost form. When he wasn’t being a jock bully Dash wasn’t a bad person.

He’s said it himself, he was living it up as the big jock on campus because he believed his life was downhill after high school, and that was just sad. When he was among fellow jocks or the other popular kids, he seemed normal and not such an ass. He was also keeping stuff away from his “cool” friends. It was like he was living a double life of his own.

When Kwan and Valerie joined their group for a short time, it was actually kinda nice. Kwan wasn’t a big of a dick as Dash was, and Danny found himself thinking about him in a different light. Did that mean he liked guys?

Did he like guys if he wanted to put Dash over his knee and spank his ass red? Did he wanna kiss Kwan? Did he wanna kiss Valerie? Did he wanna kiss Dash? These were the thoughts that ran through his head often.

There was a little something going on between him and Valerie, but since she had issues with his Ghost Half it was dangerous. Though he wasn’t sure he liked her in that special way, his feelings for Paulina were empty, so he wasn’t sure what love was, what was his desire.

Sam and Tucker were his friends, he loved them but not in a sexual way, maybe it was because they were in the friend zone. He just couldn’t see them in a sexual way, so he was growing increasingly confused about what and who he wanted.

Now Dan was here before him, and Danny felt something strange surge through him when he was called master. The word stroked a fire inside him, he felt something stirring and building up. Then there was the submission and the feeling of control Danny had, he wanted to see more.

“Looks like this is the beginning of something new,” Danny said, looking at his doppelganger.

“Don’t think this will last, I’ll find a way to be free of you and I will have my revenge!” His eyes flashed red. “If you were smart you’d kill me now.”

“To bad for you, I’m not that smart.” Danny hauled him forward by his collar. “This collar is a part of you, not a piece of clothing. You will have it with you forever.”

“What are you say...yes master!” he said and Danny smirked.

“Take off your clothes.”

“As if I would...yes master!” his hands began to peel off his shirt and undershirt, before undoing his pants. “Damn it!” In a matter of seconds, Dan was naked before Danny. His cheeks burned, this feeling was new to him.

Danny was watching him, there were subtle differences between them. He felt the embers of arousal building, they were lighting the way, clearing away the shadows of doubt and confusion.

“Put your hands behind your head and do squats, one hundred will be a good start.”

“Yes, master!” Dan obeyed, he began to perform the exercise, making his cock and balls bounce as he did it. Dan couldn’t believe this, he was completely under his younger self’s control. If he said jump, he’d obey, if he said sit, he’d obey. What was really throwing him off was the intense burning gaze.

Danny was watching him so intently, memorizing his every move. The way his cock bounced, the way his body flexed, the way his cock flopped. After his exercise, he built up a nice sweat and his skin became flushed. Dan was a bit short of breath, his now younger form wasn’t as built as his old one.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Dan asked.

“You see, you need to be punished. You did a lot of bad stuff, and you will pay for it.” Danny crossed his arms over his chest. “But I’m actually glad you are here, you can help me.”

“If you think I’m gonna help you you got another thing...” Danny raised his hand showing the ring.

“Like it or not you are bound to me, you were like a wild dog and this is your leash. You have to obey my rules.” Dan glared at him.

“Enjoy it while it lasts, once I’m free I’ll pay you back double.”

Danny smiled. “I don’t think so, you see, you’ve already given me an insight into myself.” He palmed his crotch, feeling his penis swelling. “You wanted to control and destroy, watch the world burn, but I want to control and dominate.” Dan blushed. “There is so much I can learn from you, but I’ll decide how my future will go. I’m not gonna become a monster like you were, and I’m not gonna let you go down that path again.”

He approached Dan and cupped his cheek. “Kiss me,” he whispered and Dan obeyed. He kissed like he meant it, and Danny returned the kiss in kind. Their lips meshed so perfectly together, and their tongues met. Dan tried to dominate the kiss, but Danny just had to give a thought and the control was back in his favor. He then used Dan’s kissing technique against him.

When the kiss broke for air, the twins were both panting. “I guess that answers that question.”

“What question?” Dan growled.

“We do like guys.” Danny pointed down, Dan looked down and his whole face went red. They were both hard as a rock.

To be continued Learning to Love and Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patreon reward


	3. Learning to Love and Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 3 Learning to Love and Lust

Dan’s PoV

This was humiliating, I’ve been made a servant to my younger self. Now I was naked and hard, at his mercy. Haven’t felt like this in forever, I couldn’t even remember the last time I was aroused...thinking back on it I was too busy enjoying conquering the ghost zone, I brought my ghostly enemies to their knees, using most of them as guinea pigs to test my ghostly power. After that I set my sights on Earth, the foolish humans tried to stand in my way, time and time again, and I took enjoyment from crushing them.

No, I can’t remember the last time I was turned on, excited in this way, and to think it would be from my younger self. I hadn’t thought about sex since I had become a full ghost, all I sought was power. Maybe in some of my weaker moments, I explored some things but...if my younger self learns of that he’ll break me. I won’t allow that, he won’t break me, no one breaks me! I’ll break him, I’ll find a way!

Now I was feeling those urges, those hormones pumping and surging. My lust for power was melted, pulling into my balls making them swell and itch. An itch...itch...itch...like a virgin who didn’t even know his own hand as a lover.

Clockwork must have put years of denial into this body because my cock was so hard it hurt. If I was a lesser man I would have been brought to my knees. My balls were bigger than before, and I could feel them itching to cum. All this from one sloppy kiss, damn him, damn myself!

To make matters worse, it was how he looked at me. I was used to looks of fear, anger, despair, horror, disgust, rage, maybe even a touch of lust, but his eyes were curious! He was studying me, studying himself. His question had thrown me off to, liking guys, liking girls, I long forgot such trivial questions.

He eyed my cock, and then he flicked it. He fucking flicked it! Making it bob and sway and sending vibrations through my body. “Hmm,” hmm, hmm?! What the fuck was hmm? If I could move I’d have punched him, but the idea made my arms go numb. His fingers traced my penis, seeing the length, testing the weight. “I think I’m a bit bigger!” Like hell he was, there was no way, no chance no…

Danny whipped his dick out and my brain froze. He’s bigger than I was at that age, just from the girth alone. Then he brought our crotches together and son of a bitch he was right, by just an inch. His cock towered over mine, even if it's just a small victory, I was sick of losing. Damn Clockwork that bastard, he did this on purpose, he had to. It was already smaller than when I was in my adult body but this…

If I ever get my old body back I’m gonna ram my big adult dick down his throat. Danny after measuring took a step back. So what if my dick was smaller, my balls were bigger, that means I’m more of a man than him. “Touch yourself.” His words caught me off guard, but my response came quickly.

“Yes, master!” My body moved, and I began touching my hard cock. I gripped my cock tight and slowly began pumping. My hand was slow, and he was watching me the whole time. I wanted to say something, but the humiliating part was, some part of me enjoyed it. His gaze was so hot I started leaking pre-cum.

Was he just gonna stand there and watch me touch my dick, at this rate we’ll be here all day? My free hand went down to play with my balls. I think I remember a time when my balls got close to this big, I had a dream, and when I woke up I had a weak moment. “Is this how you masturbate?” I bristled at the question, I didn’t want to answer him, I just wanted to cum and end this farce.

Danny didn’t like my silence. “Show me how you masturbate!” Shit!

“Yes, master!” The words that left my mouth made me ill, so happy, so excited to serve. I gripped my penis tighter, the firmer grip forced a moan to escape my lips. I started pumping myself harder, with a firmer grip and my thumb teasing the cock head.

To my humiliation, my hand left my balls and went to my chest. From the look on Danny’s face, he was equally surprised. It was one time damn it, do you remember my body punk, I was built like a Greek god. So I felt up my chest a little, and maybe it felt good to play with a nipple, but it was not a weakness damn it. Dan Phantom had no physical weaknesses, I honed my body to perfection.

As I played with one of my perky buds, I moaned. My body shuddered and more pre-cum spilled from my penis. Well fuck all kinds of duck, it was a weakness now. How is it possible my nipples are even more sensitive. I mimicked motions I had done in my moments of weakness, but now my body felt new and far FAR more sensitive!

In no time I was smearing my pre-cum over my cock, pumping faster and faster, until my balls were bouncing to the beat of my dick. Every pinch and tug to my nip sent intense jolts of pleasure right down to my cock. In my prime, it could take a solid hour of choking my ghost to release ectoplasm, but now I was feeling my toes curl and I was shooting my load.

It brought back a memory, the first time I had ever masturbated ever, back when I was frail and weak. I spilled my seed all across the floor and was brought to my knees. One orgasm and I was down? Fucking Clockwork, I should have chained him up and showed him the stamina of Dan fucking Phantom! My rage couldn’t even build, my body rocking through the beats of lust.

“Do that again?”

“What?”

“Cum again!” Was he crazy, there was no way I can just…

“Ahhh!” My back arched and my balls lurched and I spilled what made me a man all over the floor. I came even harder than before. My heart was pounding, I could hardly think straight.

“So a guy’s nipples can feel good huh?”

“It’s called an erogenous zone, didn’t you learn anything in school? Oh wait, you didn’t.” I smirked at him, a weird look crossed his features.

“Well, there is something I learned in school. That a guy can play with his ass to achieve orgasm. You know how to do that yes?”

“Yes, master!” Fuck!

“Show me...” Double Fuck!

End Dan’s pov

Dan collected some of his cum off the floor, using it to lube his fingers, before bringing them back to tease his entrance. He’s never touched his ass before, not that it mattered, in this body, he had the knowledge but he was a full-on virgin again. With his fingers nice and slick, he brought his digits back to his ass and slid his middle finger into his tight channel. “Fuck!”

Danny came around to get a good look. He watched as Dan rocked the finger back and forth, pushing a little deeper each time, one knuckle, two, and finally, he took the whole finger. Danny felt his penis twitch as he watched Dan’s tight ass swallow his finger.

The digit continued to rock, teasing his hole and helping work his ass open. Dan started to wiggle his finger, massaging his inner walls. This was all very informative, he was learning a lot about how a man’s body worked. If he was gonna love a man he needed to know what made him feel good, how to turn any discomfort into pleasure.

He watched as Dan’s anus opened up and his penis twitches in enjoyment. Another finger was added and his hole started to glisten, the cum being used to slather his inner walls and wet his anal ring. Dan took his time, but the pleasure that was building was tipped over as he brushed his sweet spot. ‘Damn it!’ His eyes rolled up and he came, his cum spraying all over the floor.

Danny started to jerk off. “Keep going, don’t stop till I tell you.” Dan obeyed, fingering his tight ass and brushing his sweet spot. He was still sensitive, but as he added another finger. Now with three fingers inside he really began churning up his insides.

“Please...I just came...I can’t!” spoke too soon as his back arched and he came even harder than before. His cock softened, his skin was flushed, but his fingers kept working his hole, stopping only to collect more cum and using it as fresh lube.

Danny got to see inside of Dan, his insides white from his cum. His hole was opened up and looked so tight, even as it gaped for a few minutes before the fingers returned. He fingered himself like a pro, turning a virgin hole into a means for pleasure. As Dan kept working his ass the prostate caused his cock to rise back up.

Dan had two more orgasms before Danny came all over Dan’s ass and back. “Okay, you can stop.” Dan obeyed and pulled his fingers out, blushing as he whined at the loss. Danny licked his lips, staring at the open hole one final time.

“Is this your punishment? Draining my balls, using me to discover myself, I’d consider it a vacation, and once it's over I’ll go back to my old ways,” he smirked and glared at Danny.

“Is that so?” Danny crossed his arms. “I wonder about that. I think you’ll learn to love it.”

“Love what?” he growled.

“Submitting to me.”

“Ha!” Dan laughed. “You think I would...”

“The mess on the floor, lick it up.” Dan’s eyes widened and he obeyed. The cum on the floor, his cum, and yet he leaned down and licked it right up. His tongue dragging along the floor to scoop up his seed.

The dominance, the flavor, the humiliation, the act itself. Dan closed his eyes and just waited for it to be over. He couldn’t believe he came so much from just some fingering. He finished off the puddle and sat up. “There, happy?”

“Yep, and so are you!” Danny pointed down and Dan began to sweat. He gulped and looked down, seeing his penis in a semi aroused state. “See, you enjoyed it.”

“You!”

“Smarter than you thought huh?” he crossed his arms.

“If you were smart you’d kill me before I...” Danny shut him up with a kiss, nothing too deep.

“I’m not killing you, we have a lot to learn together you and I. So much to learn.”

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patreon Reward


	4. Feelings Never Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 4 Feelings Never Gone

Danny checked photo albums and records and Clockwork was right, Dan had been added to his timeline. This included photos, documents, everything he needed. Dan spent the whole night masturbating, toying with his ass and cock until his balls were positively drained. He was ordered to lick every drop, not letting a drop go to waste. After he was finished he was ordered to get in bed and get some rest. It was humiliating, fueling Dan’s rage. ‘Enjoy this now, I’ll get my revenge!’ he grumbled. 

Dan was too tired and found sleep. His dreams haunted by Danny’s training. Adding more fuel to the fire, he had a wet dream. He blushed as his crotch was drenched with his essence. “Looks like someone had a good dream!” Dan glared at Danny. 

“You...” he growled. 

“I had a pretty nice dream myself,” Danny showed off his morning erection. He was hard and wanting, a little bit of pre-cum forming at the tip. Dan gulped at the sight of it. It was bigger than his own, a dirty trick by Clockwork he was sure. He stared at it, seeing the size, girth, and manliness, making his penis twitch. “Hmm, what to do, what to do?” he lazily stroked himself. 

Dan blushed but didn’t look away. “I normally jerk off before I get in the shower, but I think its time for a change.”

“What are you saying?” 

“I think I’d like a blowjob!” he said confidently. 

“You’re joking!” he looked away from Danny’s dick to glare, he was looking confident. 

“I’m not and from the way you were staring, you are hungry for it!” he wagged his cock. 

“Don’t lump me in with you! I’d never lower myself to...” his eyes widened as Danny’s smirk grew. 

“Give me a blow job!” Dan cursed Clockwork as what followed. 

“Yes master!” he got in real close with his doppelganger’s dick. The manly musk hit his nose and sent shivers down his spine. ‘Damn it!’ he started licking Danny’s cock. 

The licks were slow at first, but the more he licked the more into it he got. Dan giving longer swipes of his tongue. The flavor was strong, mixing with the musk, his sense of taste and smell synchronizing and amplifying the experience. He licked along the shaft, the sides, the top, the underside, tasting every inch of Danny’s big cock. 

At the tip, he teased the glans, the head, and his slit, getting a taste of Danny’s pre-cum. It was different than the flavor of his cum. He kept teasing the boy’s tip, before licking his way back down. Dan moved on some primal instinct, his tongue dancing along his hard flesh. “Mmm!” Danny moaned. 

Dan moved lower to lick his balls, pumping his shaft, giving his dick a firm squeeze. Danny put his hands behind his head, basking in the pleasure his doppelganger supplied. ‘So this is oral sex?’ Danny shivered in delight. 

His moans only grew as Dan shifted back and forth along his cock and balls. What his mouth wasn’t occupied with, he played with his hand. He fondled his nuts, worked his shaft, used his thumb to brush his tip. This was all just the appetizer before the main course. 

Soon enough Dan, was swirling his tongue around the head, giving the tip a tongue lashing. Danny groaned, and more pre-cum spilled onto Dan’s tongue. It was greedily lapped up and gulped down. ‘More!’ Dan wrapped his lips around the head and began sucking on him like a sucker. 

He worked his lips and tongue on the head, while sucking him eagerly. Dan told himself he was just following orders, but as Danny’s moans washed over him, he started getting turned on. His penis pulsed and throbbed between his legs, but Dan tried to ignore it. He stroked Danny’s shaft while slurping the tip, making Danny buck off the bed. “More!” 

His command was accepted and Dan sucked more of his cock into his mouth, his hand dropped to fondle his balls. “Ohh yeah!” Danny moaned, his body relaxing more, his skin growing flushed as his heart raced. Building the beat to his orgasm. Dan at first was trying to get this over with, to end this humiliation as quickly as possible, but despite being on the offensive Danny’s endurance proved 

Dan’s mouth was so warm and wet, and his sucks felt NICE~

Danny was enjoying all the lewd noises his partner was making. Dan was gagging on his cock, but be it pride or the order he wasn’t giving up till he swallowed every inch. He was breathing through his nose, inhaling Danny’s musk. It was setting sparks off in his brain. He continued to tease the underside with his tongue, working, working, trying to slurp down every inch.

He refused to lose to this boy’s dick, even as his gag reflex begged him to cease he kept working the shaft, bobbing back and forth trying to get him a little deeper each time. His focus shifted from getting Danny off to beating his cock. Not realizing the longer he sucked and licked the hornier he became. 

His cock was twitching angrily between his legs and his hole twitched in want. His ass was itching to have this big piece inside it, reaching deeper and stretching him wider than a few fingers. One hole was getting jealous of the other, if it could speak it would be calling his mouth pathetic demanding he take over as it could take every inch. 

“Am I too much for you?” Dan ignored him, and kept sucking his length. “I guess it can’t be helped.” He put his hand on the back of Dan’s head and forced him down, taking the last few inches down. His gag reflex broke, sparks going off in his brain as his nose was buried in Danny’s pubes. 

Danny sighed happily as his dick was consumed down to the root, he drooled slightly as Dan’s mouth and throat massaged his length. “Mmm, this is so good!” Dan’s eyes rolled up, he was so big, his mouth and throat were stuffed.

Dan slowly came to his senses, but not by much with three of his senses being dominated by lust. He began to move sliding back up to the tip, before sucking him back down. Back and forth, back and forth, his cock twitching in his mouth, and pre-cum running down his throat. Danny’s moans pushed him further and further, until he finally started pumping his cock in time with his bobs. 

He enjoyed the feeling more than he should have, his orgasm rising as he pleasured Danny. “Ohh I’m cumming!” Danny moaned, and his cock twitched, expanding slightly as he came into Dan’s mouth. Dan followed seconds later, blowing his load onto the sheets as he drank Danny’s cum. He was in a daze, drinking down his seed while spilling his own, riding high on the orgasm and its intensity. “That was amazing!” 

Dan blushed as he came back to reality, what he had just done, and how much he enjoyed it. ‘Damn him!’ 

“That was so nice, I’d like to wake up to that every morning!” 

‘No way he doesn’t mean...’ it was recognized as an order. “Yes master!” he moaned. 

“I’m gonna grab a shower, you clean up here and we’ll get ready for school.” 

“You must be joking...yes sir!” he gasped, this meant he’d be sucking this boy’s morning erections every day for the rest of his life now! ‘I’ll find a way to beat this, you won’t best me boy!’ 

Dan had forgotten how many foes who’d thought the same thing about him when he was young. After both boys showered and dressed they came down for breakfast. “Dan, Danny, good morning!” Jack ruffled their hair. 

“I made your favorites!” Maddie set down plates full of pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, and a side of fruit. She kissed each boy on the cheek. “Eat up you don’t want to be late for school.” 

“Did you finish your homework? Want me to look it over for you?” Jazz asked. 

“I’m good, I think I got it covered.” Danny responded. He looked over and saw Dan crying. 

“Anything wrong sport?” Jack asked. 

“I’m fine!” he snapped and brushed away his tears and began stuffing his face. Danny couldn’t help but smile. He bore witness to what created Dan Phantom in the first place, losing his family, the guilt of not being able to save them. He even stated that in moments of weakness he missed having Tucker and Sam around. He could talk tough, and pretend he was just a monster but he missed his family. His future self had tried to cast away his ghost powers, and his ghost self tried to cast away all weaknesses, but love wasn’t a weakness. 

He tried to ensure his future path, but now he was faced with his family, and a happiness he thought was long gone was back. ‘Some feelings just can’t be lost.’ 

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> patreon reward


End file.
